Cheating Hearts
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: ”It was the best of times; it was the worst of times…” (Love You Universe) (oneshot) (COMPLETE)


"I can hear you." Bumble Bee huffed. "Just come around the corner."

"You can hear me?" Changeling peeked around the edge of the corner.

"You're giggling the _Wedding March_."

He grinned. "Alright." He came around the corner and just smiled toothily at her.

"What?"

"I gotta talk to you."

"About what…?" She led.

"Not here. Let's go in here." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to a closet.

"Yay. I'm in the dark with an easily excitable man."

He switched on the light and giggled.

"Changeling, you're being weirder than usual. What do you want?"

"I think you know." His grin widened.

"Is this about me and Sparky getting married? He proposed five weeks ago. We need time to enjoy that."

"What? No! Your news!"

"What news?" She was close to strangling him with a body towel.

"I know we've been a little off our game lately because Jinx has taken to crying since Talah won't sleep and Kid won't wake up and Bas has this sudden urge to talk and throws tantrums when you ignore him and Charlie won't stay human and Raven thinks we're doing something wrong that's messing them up and Cal has got to have hit his terrible twos and Marco is driving you nutty cuz he just started teething and is coming into his powers and Chris, the normal child, is driving everybody batty with made up baby facts as he prepares for his new brother or sister and Star is throwing up all day every day from morning sickness-"

"Changeling!" Bumble Bee shouted. "What's your point?!"

He took a breath. "Why didn't you tell us you and Cy went back to the hospital?"

"Hospital? We haven't been to a hospital since Lian was born."

"Well your doctor's office then. I don't know where they do it."

"Who does what?!"

"The doctor. That-" He made vague movements. "In the- and you know- nine months or eight for you- and bam! Cal and Marco have a new brother."

"What are you talking about?" She was seriously lost.

"You're pregnant, dude!" He rolled his eyes.

"What?" It was like glass shattering to Bumble Bee.

"You're pregnant." He waved her hands.

"That's- that's not possible."

"It must have just worked. I smell it on you."

"Is there any way you could be wrong?" She was dead serious.

"Bee, we went through this the first time." He gave her a look. "Hello? Foolproof here."

"You're a fool alright." She leaned against a shelf as she tried to take it all in. "That means it worked."

"Of course it worked! Modern science and all that!" He clapped a hand to her shoulder.

She moved it. "No, genius. I didn't get inseminated. If I am pregnant, it's natural."

His mouth formed an "O" as his eyes widened. "That means Cyborg-!"

"Isn't sterile!" She finished excitedly.

He picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"Gorilla strength! Gorilla strength!"

He put her down and tried not to knock into the closet door. "I'm so happy for you guys!"

She screamed quietly. "I can't believe it! He can have children naturally! This is amazing! I don't even know how to tell him!"

His eyebrows wiggled. "I suggest mood lighting."

"Shut up, boy." She clapped gaily. "I'm pregnant!"

 _H-E-A-R-T_

"Why are we down here?" Cyborg looked around the random room on the fifth floor.

"It's a special night for just me and you." Bumble Bee led him to a table and bade him to sit.

"Marco and Cal are driving you bananas, aren't they?" He lifted his brow.

"Those are your kids." She sat down and uncovered his plate. "What do you think?"

He rubbed his hands together happily. "Ribs!"

"Not just any ribs. Baby back ribs. And a salad with baby spinach. Baby corn. The centerpiece is made with baby's breath. We're drinking milk and for dessert; mini cookies. Perfect for tiny hands."

"Alright! Let's eat! I'm starving!"

She stared at him. She thought for sure he'd get it. She knew he knew that episode of Full House. "Sparky! Don't you like my skin?"

"Your skin?" He was totally confused.

"Some would say I'm glowing."

"You look feverish. Are you okay?"

Her lips flattened. "Would you say my face is fuller?"

"Actually your cheeks are sunk in. Maybe you need sleep? I'll get up with Marco tonight."

At least he cared… She sighed. "Sleep isn't a problem. At least not yet. I'm more worried about my back and my feet."

"Lifting Cal and Marco all the time. Carrying them everywhere." He waved a rib bone.

"Well pretty soon, I won't have enough arms." He had to get this one.

"That's why you got me."

"Yeah." Sweet but not what she meant. "Sparky, we're going to have to make room."

"For what?" He stabbed at his corn. "Man, this is good! Spicy! Just how I like it!"

"Three babies can't fit in one room."

"Huh?" He started in on his salad.

"Unless it's a girl. Then she'll have her own room."

"Whatcha talkin' bout, Bee?" He sipped his milk.

"I'm not alone in my body."

"Are you possessed?!" He grew alarmed.

"No, you idiot! I'm pregnant!" She threw up her hands.

He blinked at her. "What?!"

"I'm pregnant."

His mouth fell open but it snapped closed. "Did you go see the doctor without me? Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"That's the best part." She smiled. "I didn't."

"Uh huh." He stared at her.

She started getting nervous. "Say something, Sparky."

"So what story have you come up with?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Obviously you have a story about how you got pregnant."

"There's no story. We did this. Together." Was he not happy?

"How do you even know you're pregnant?"

"C. He can smell it."

"Maybe you're just covered in hormones from Star or Jay?"

"He says it doesn't work like that."

"So I repeat; what's your story?"

"What is going on here? Aren't you happy?"

"That my girlfriend- no, my fiancée cheated on me? Why would I be happy about that?"

"Cheated?!" She was taken aback. "I have never cheated on you!"

"Really? Not with Hot Spot or Herald or any of the guys that you attract when I'm not around?"

"Wha- what is this?" She was blown away. "Why are you being like this?"

"What do you expect me to believe?!"

"We made this baby together! Naturally!"

That broke his heart. She knew about his low sperm count and threw it in his face like that? "Tell the father that I'm going to find him and when I do, it's going to be ugly."

"Where are you going?!" She snapped to attention as he got up.

"I think I need to be alone."

"But Sparky-?"

"Don't call me. I don't want to see your face." He walked out.

She couldn't believe what just happened. He really believed she cheated on him? What was she going to do? She felt her face and started wiping her tears away violently. She shouldn't cry. He'd come to his senses soon and realize she would never do him like that.

Right?


End file.
